Merida Finds Her Match
by Empv
Summary: Merida finds true love at last.
1. chapter 1

Merida was riding through the forest on her black horse ,Angus . She felt the wind in her hair and the lighting up her hair more beautiful than ever. All of her problems were solved,no more suitors ,no more bear problems ,all of that was done. She decided to have a little time on her horse and go through the woods. Merida was having a fun time on her horse ,she was shooting arrows and feeling the wind on her face. Later, when she was watching the sunset she saw something. There was a person on top of a hill climbing.


	2. Chapter 2:Adam

Merida had gotten on that same hill as that guy was on. The guy turned in time to see Merida. He almost slipped off the hill when he saw her long red hair. Merida caught him in time,the guy looked straight into her eyes. "H-hi." He said flustered "Hi." said Merida back.

Meanwhile...

"So what's your name?" asked Merida."I'm Adam." said the man."Merida." introduced herself."So what we're you doing up on the hills?" asked Merida. "Well, I was traveling and going to camp here. I like to watch the sunset. Then,probably tomorrow, I will be traveling again." explained Adam. Merida was quiet for a minute. "It's not okay to be alone traveling. You should stay at my place." said Merida."Oh , where do you live?" asked Adam."Far away from here." said Merida .Merida gets on her horse. "Come on Adam if you wanna walk there then walk you'll be happy when your on my horse." Said Merida teasing him "I guess I could ride with you my legs are killing me anyway." Said Adam as he gets on Merida's horse and ran off with her.


	3. Chapter 3:At The Castle

When they got to Merida's castle ,they see the gates open.. there was Merida's Mom, Queen Elinor stepping out of the gates.

"Merida! Where were you!? How come you didn't showed up at breakfast!?" scolded Elinor.

Adam looked over his shoulder at and asked "Is that your Mom?"

Merida looked at him then looked at her Mom Merida let out a sigh "I wish I could say no." said Merida as she turned to look at Adam.

"Yes, she said as she hops down her horse,"But ,don't worry Mom ,I'm right here now." said Merida.

"Well good!"Elinor said dismissively .Elinor looked up to see who is on Merida's horse.

"Who is this?" asked Elinor.

"Oh um this is Adam I found him climbing on the mountains and he needs a place to stay so I brought him here." explained Merida.

"Hmmm ..alright ,he could sleep in the guest room." said Elinor.

"Yay! Thank you Mom." said happily as she hugged Elinor.

Merida walked away to go help Adam down.


	4. Chapter 4:Living With Adam

Merida led Adam all the way to the guest room. The guest room was pretty small for Adam. He liked it as he dropped his stuff on the floor to smooth out his bed sheet. "The bed sheets are very smooth." said Adam. He continued feeling them. Merida giggled. She looked at the bed sheets, then looked at Adam. Merida ,all of a sudden, blushed. She decided to bring up something to start a conversation..

" Adam, this is good idea that you are living with us." Merida said.

Adam let out a smile.

"Yeah." said Adam as he looked down.

"Adam?" questioned Merida.

"Yes?" asked Adam

"Where did you came from?" asked Merida.Adam looked down sadly, then looked at Merida.

"Oh it's a long story." he said.


	5. Chapter 5:Adam’s Story

"It all started when I was in a kingdom very far away from here..

I was a prince and heir to the throne,

I was adventurous,

well-mannered,

funny and a good prince to all my people.

Sometimes, after I have royal duties or royal gatherings, I often get away.", said Adam making Merida chuckle.

"But, one day, I knew that the day I reached the age 16,which is still my age ,today my Dad,the king, wanted me to take his place. I was to become king. First, I have to marry a princess.",outlined Adam.

"I have the same problem too. I have to marry a prince. I handled my parents, though. I'm okay with having no prince to marry. I'm 16 and I'm not ready",answered Merida.

"Woah, pretty interesting. I guess we all have issues with families, huh.",shrugged Adam. Merida trying not to laugh so hard. He was too funny. He was really surprised that somebody else could have his problems. She couldn't take his wide eyed look and decided to laugh anyway.

"Anyway, me and my Dad got into a huge argument. I ran way from home and that's how I wound up here. Maybe I should have tried talking but I felt like he wasn't listening. He always was doing other stuff. He expected me just to do what he said and don't question him. I figured out adventure is more important than being a prince."explained Adam.

Merida went silent and turns away from him. She was thinking, "I am glad my Dad always makes time for me."

"Merida, are you alright?", asked Adam.

"I'm fine but do you think that your Dad might be worried about you?",asked Merida. Adam huffed at that thought, "Of course not,he must have forgotten about me! I'm his son but I don't exist anymore. Now he is free to read his papers, talk to his advisors and nobody will ask for his attention."

Merida stepped away from him and didn't say anything. She decided to leave him be in his room

"Okay.", she said ,as she left, leaving Adam be.


	6. Chapter 6:Talk With Elinor

As Merida walked into her room, Elinor appeared right behind her.

"Merida, is everything alright? You seemed very quiet today." , asked Elinor concerned about Merida.

"I'm fine, Mom.", responded Merida.

"Are you sure?", pressed Elinor as she came closer to her.

"Yes, I'm sure.", answered Merida again.

"Are you really sure?",pressed Elinor again.

This which made Merida groan.

"Mom, are you going to keep asking!?",yelled Merida.

"Merida, that's not the way you talk to me! What's been going on!?" demanded Elinor.

That made Merida stop.

"Alright...I'll tell you what's going on.", huffed Merida.

"Okay, so tell me", said Elinor waiting for a answer.

"It's about Adam. It turns out he is a prince who ran away." ,explained Merida.

"A prince who ran away?",shouted Elinor in shock with her mouth open!

She looked over towards's Adam's room, then, towards her daughter.

"Are his parents worried about him?", asked Elinor.

"I don't know, but ,I'm thinking we should bring him home.", said Merida.

"Well we should! I'm telling your father right now!",shouted Elinor. She turned around to walk away.

Elinor wanted to tell her husband with her finger up in the air spinning around in a circle. with Merida watched the whole thing. She got bored of it and decided to go to her room and get into bed.


	7. Chapter 7:The Next Day

The Next Day~

Adam was playing tag with Merida's brothers. Then Merida came along. She walked up to him. She told him the news that he needed to go home. He turned around to her. He stroked the back of his head.

"Good morning, Merida.",he said.

Merida pretended to smile and waved to him as she reached him.

"Morning to you! Adam, there's something I need to tell you.", said Merida.

"Okay, what is it?",asked Adam.

"It's just...we need to bring you back to your home.",explained Merida.

Adam looked down for a minute, "Oh."

He gazed back at the three little boys chasing each other in circles. They did not realize that Adam was not playing with them.Adam turned back to her.

He said,"But I love it here! I love your castle,I love your brothers, and ,I love your parents. Your Dad is so much nicer then my Dad.",said Adam.

Merida smiled at the stuff that Adam said.

"Those were pretty good compliments.", she thought in her head.

She looked up at Adam, "Thanks for the compliments Adam,but,you have to go." T "Come on,Merida. You haven't shown me around here or taken me on a adventure to the forest. I wanna try.", begged Adam.

Merida wanted to roll her eyes, but, Adam was right. He wanted to see everything else around him. So Merida give him another smile,patted him on the shoulder.

"Okay sure.", she said.

She walked off to the stables to get her horse.Adam followed her.


	8. Chapter 8:Let’s Ride

As Merida got onto Angus,she helped Adam up so he could be right behind her.

"Wow, I feel very high up on this horse.", said Adam, as he looked down to the ground.

"Yep, he is my favorite big guy.",said Merida.

She did a pat on Angus's neck, as Angus neighed happily.

"Ya!",shouted Merida.

She gave Angus a kick, making Angus run.

Adam realized that Angus was speeding up. At first, he felt scared and hung on to Merida. Later on, he realized this wasn't bad.the horse continues on running.

Then,Merida looked back at him. She smirked at him. It made Adam blush,

"Your pretty cool while you ride,Merida.",he said.

"Well,what could I say ? I'm a pretty good rider."said Merida. Controlling her horse where to go, Behind her, Adam felt amazed how Merida is pretty good at everything she remembers about her saying that he has to leave which makes him want to think, "How can I change her parents minds?" He looked back at Merida's castle.


	9. Chapter 9:Please

After a long adventure in the forest, Merida and Adam went riding back home. As Merida and Adam hopped off of Angus, Elinor, Merida's mother came rushing over them,

"Merida,Adam, there you both are!",she exclaimed.

At first, when Merida saw her Mom coming towards them, Merida almost thought to herself "Am I'm in trouble?" Only one way to find out- her parents had prepared for the boat to take Adam back to where he came from. Adam was shocked to hear this news.

"What , no,Elinor, not yet..I'm not ready to go back yet!" ,claimed Adam.

"Adam, it's your father, you need to go back to him. Merida agreed with this! Right, Merida?",asked Elinor.

She turned towards her. Adam was so disgusted to what he was witnessing,

"Really, Merida, are you really siding with them!?", dismayed,Adam, shook his head.

"They are my parents, Adam.",said Merida trying to reason with him.

"I can't believe you! I thought we had something special!", said Adam.

"Adam!",called out Elinor.

Adam didn't listen, he just continuing running off,Elinor looked over to Merida,

"Go fetch him.", instructed Elinor.

Merida softly nodded her head and ran off to go get Adam.


	10. Chapter 10:Come With Us

Adam was furious! He couldn't believe Merida was on her parents' side. He thought there was something special between them and she would break it.

."Why could she do this? She was the only one nice to me!", yelled Adam at himself.

Thats when Adam thought to himself it's best that he will run away to somewhere else instead of here where people treated him badly.

Someplace else than there. Merida would then not have to decide his needs and wants. "Yeah, that will be a better place.",said Adam.

He thought about it and smiled, while pushing through all the branches of trees that were blocking his way. All he has to do is get to a better place and then he'll be done.

"Adam!",shouted a female and similar voice.

Adam turns around because that voice was Merida's voice and there she was walking towards him. Adam huffed and continued walking.

"Wait, I'm sorry that this had to turn out this way!",shouted out Merida.

She tried to reach her arm out to him through the big long branches that were trying to block her way.

"Then, why did it have to happen!?",yelled Adam back.

He turned towards her then continued walking.

"I didn't want you to leave ! I agreed with my parents because I can't disobey them!", revealed Merida.

Adam stopped at his tracks. He turned back to Merida,

"So you really didn't wanted me to leave?", asked Adam to see if this is true.

"Yes , Adam, I didn't wanted you to leave I think you are a very nice,kind,adventurous per...", Merida paused.

Adam brought Merida closer to him and kissed her on the lips! They were finished kissing. Merida stared at him and blushed, "Why would you do that?"

"Those were the nicest things you said to me and I'm happy that I heard it from you.",said Adam.

Merida's face was as red as a tomato.

"Look if you wanna say anything then..." paused Adam.

Merida smacked him on the face,

"Ow what was that for!?" yellled Adam.

"That's for kissing me."said Merida.

She then kissed him back then stopped.

"That's for saying those things.",said Merida.

Adam smiled at her holding her hands within his.

The both of them heard another female voice. It was Merida's Mom.

"Merida did you find him or not!?"

"Oh I found him!", called Merida back.

"Ready to go home this time?",asked Merida.

"You bet I do." said Adam,as the both of them walked off together.


End file.
